Don't Let Me Down
by Sutala Stormweaver
Summary: When an enemy from Ranger's past returns to exact his revenge Stephanie gets caught in the cross hairs. Kidnapped, brainwashed and turned against those she loves…can the Bombshell Bounty Hunter Survive? Will her loved ones survive her return? (Babe...eventually)
1. Prologue

o

Don't Let Me Down

Prologue

-oOo-

(Lyrics courtesy of The Chainsmokers)

Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around

I need you, I need you, I need you right now

-oOo-

 **(Stephanie POV)**

The world twisted at odd angles, colors blurring together in a sickening array of red and gray. Black spots danced in front of my vision and I swallowed thickly as my stomach valiantly tried to reject whatever I'd last eaten. I think it was donuts.

I sucked in cold air and hissed as a sharp pain shot through my chest. My hands were bound with a thick rope that dug into my wrists as I dangled from a large meat hook, my bare toes barely scraping the cold concrete ground. I couldn't see out of my left eye and I was pretty sure that I had at least one broken rib. My entire body was one giant pulse point of agony, made worse by my constant shivering. I realized that I must have been in some kind of industrial meat cooler. The air was frigid and a large motor hummed loudly somewhere behind me. I had no idea how long I'd been dangling her but the terror that had begun to creep over me was like nothing I've ever experienced. Tugging experimentally on my bindings I gasped in pain as the movement jostled my damaged ribs and pulled already sore shoulders at an unnatural angle. Shit.

My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm a bond enforcement agent, which is just a fancy name for a bounty hunter. I suck at my job but by some really divine luck I've always managed to get my man. I've been shot, shot at, kidnapped, dragged through garbage, attacked by street gangs and insane boxers…I was used to this shit. This time however…this was different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about this particular skip felt off. It had been too easy to find him, almost like he'd been waiting for me.

My FTA was supposed to be a run of the mill car thief, a few priors for drunken disorderly, hijacking and resisting arrest. Mostly non-violent, simple enough. Apparently, that only scratched the surface of one, Marcus Slotchmire. Underneath his petty crime façade was a truly terrifying predator that enjoyed raping, mutilating and murdering women. He had no traceable MO so his string of gruesome murders hadn't been connected to a single suspect, leaving him free to rampage across the east coast undetected. He was the definition of evil genius, creating new and inventive ways to torture and kill his victims before leaving their bodies for local authorities to puzzle over. He'd been operating in Jersey for just over a year now and had taken 5 other victims, not including me.

How did I know all this?

The bastard had bragged about it. He'd shown me before and after pictures of his victims, delighting in the way it made me squirm. They had been beautiful young women in an array of ages and ethnicities. The candid before shots showed them smiling and full of life; talking with friends, sipping coffee, eating dinner… The after pictures showed them much like I was now; bloodied, beaten and bruised, hanging like slaughtered animals from the very same meat hook that I now dangled. Their once shinning eyes were full of fear and the haunting knowledge that this was the end. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and I cried openly for myself and for the vibrant lives that had been snuffed out too soon.

Slotchmire had left some time ago, giggling to himself in psychotic glee as he went to prepare whatever horrors he had planned for me. Dread settled over me as I realized that there was no one coming to rescue me this time. Joe had been gone on some hush hush secret undercover job for the last six months and had no idea I'd even been hunting Slotchmire. And Ranger...even if he'd realized I was missing he had no way to track me. Slotchmire has stripped me of all my belongings before bringing me here, including most of my clothing, leaving me dangling in the cold in my skivvies. If I made it out of this alive I was going to let Ranger put one of those subcutaneous trackers anywhere he damn well pleased.

I let my thoughts turn to the man in black and I felt my heart sink. I was going to die here and I would never be able to thank him for everything he'd done for me. I would never be able to tell him how much I loved him. "Please Ranger," I croaked out loud, "please find me." I was crying harder now, hot tears leaving tracks over my chilled skin. Consciousness was becoming harder and harder to maintain the longer I was suspended in the cold and I began to wonder if maybe God was taking pity on me and I would freeze to death before Slotchmire returned. That wouldn't be such a bad way to go in comparison to the brutal torture he no doubt had in mind. Yeah, freezing was ok.

I was jolted back into awareness when the door to my prison slid open, the joyful giggles of my captor echoing eerily all around me.

"It's time to play now. He said I could play with you!" He cackled maniacally, slinking across the room towards me. I tried to twist away from him, crying out as the movement sent ripples of pain down my arms and across my ribcage again. I realized belated that both my shoulders were dislocated. My futile efforts to get away from him only seemed to excite him more and he began to trace his fingers across my skin much like a lover would. The unwanted caress left me feeling violated and sick. And who was 'he'? There was something not right about this whole situation but damned if I could figure out what.

In another life Marcus Slotchmire might have been attractive. He was tall with broad shoulders, dark hair and blue-gray eyes; not a bad combination. Too bad he was fucking insane.

He continued his explorations with one had while flipping open a large switch blade with the other. The metal glinted in the dim lighting and in a series of quick motions he'd cut away the thin fabric that had been preserving the last vestiges of my dignity. His gin grew wider as his eyes raked greedily over my exposed flesh. "Delicious." He said, pleased with his find.

I choked on another sob as the wicked blade replaced his fingers, pressing just hard enough to create tiny cuts and pricks in tender flesh. As little tendrils of blood began to trickle from my wounds he leaned closer, running his tongue across the lacerations and lapping up my blood like a vampire. I grit my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to will away the world.

Then, as quickly as he'd begun, he stopped, cocking head to one side and listening intently for some sound only he could hear. After a moment his lips thinned into a flat line and he gave me a dirty look, gray eyes flashing dangerously before wedging the knife firmly in my right thigh. I screamed, sagging against my ropes and whimpered. Blood flowed openly from the stab wound and began to pool at my feet. The world swam in front of me and the feeling of nausea returned in full force.

"They want to take my toy away too early!" Slotchmire snarled, yanking the knife back out of my thigh and stalking away from my haggard, naked form. Before he'd gone more than a few steps the freezer door was thrown open with enough force to leave a dent in the joining wall, an imposing figure hovering at the entrance.

"He said I could play with her!" Marcus yelled, waving his knife around wildly.

My dubious rescuer gave no response, instead a single gunshot fired and Slotchmire wheeled around to face me once more, his mouth gaping like a fish as scarlet bloomed across his chest, staining his gray sweater. And then he fell, eyes glazed and unseeing as his heart beat its last.

I sagged in relief and my rescuer was at my side in an instant, moving faster than I'd thought possible. He unhooked my hands, sinking to the floor with me and slicing away my bindings. He shrugged out of his heavy jacket to wrap me in its warmth. "You rescued me…" I murmured softly. But as I slipped into unconsciousness an unsettling thought struck me. Who was this man and how did he find me?

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1: Faded

o

Don't Let Me Down

Chapter One: Faded

AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone! I plan to update at least once a week so long as life doesn't get too crazy. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

-oOo-

(Lyrics courtesy of Alan Walker)

You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive

Where are you now

Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me

I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost

-oOo-

 **(Stephanie POV)**

As consciousness slowly began to return I was dimly aware of the humming of machinery and the steady beeping of what must have been hospital equipment. I was blessedly numb all over and I sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods of painkillers. Struggling to open my eyes I realized that I still couldn't see out of my swollen left eye. Glancing around slowly I tried to take stock of my surroundings. The room was stark white with no windows and a single door. There was no other furniture aside from my hospital bed, also white in color.

"Hello?" I spoke softly, my throat parched and raw. This didn't look like any hospital I'd ever visited and the fear from my previous encounter was starting to return full force. I was startled when the door opened and the man who had rescued me from Marcus stepped into the room. He smiled pleasantly but the expression didn't quite reach his cold blue eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties; fine lines creased at the corners of his smile and his blonde hair was cut short. He was slender but muscular and there was no mistaking the way he carried himself; like a man that knew he was dangerous and wanted to make sure the rest of the world knew it too.

"Hello Ms. Plum." His voice was deep and rich with a distinctly Russian accent. He moved towards my bed, bringing a small cup of water to my chapped lips.

I swallowed gratefully, the cool water soothing my raw throat.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Uhm…because you're a good Samaritan that rescued me from unspeakable horrors?" I could hope, right?

The man chuckled. "My name is Alexei Kuznetsov," he began, "and you are here because I have a very important job for you."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline at this revelation. "Me? But I'm terrible at my job. I couldn't possibly be of any use to you." The queasy feeling in my stomach was growing now and I didn't think I was going to like where this conversation was going.

"You see," Alexei began again, "you're very important to someone I know. Someone I don't like." His smile grew more feral now. "I have spent the last 6 years contemplating the perfect revenge, but I wasn't sure how to REALLY make him suffer properly…and then you came into his life and I knew you were exactly what I needed."

No, I definitely didn't like where this was going. "B-but…what could holding me hostage possibly achieve?" How do I manage to attract these psychos?

He chuckled again. "Oh no my dear Ms. Plum. I'm not simply holding you hostage. I'm going to train you. I'm going to turn you into the fiercest killing machine on the East Coast and then YOU are going to destroy my enemy for me."

My eyes grew wide at this revelation and panic seized my heart. I tried to hurl myself from the hospital bed in a desperate escape attempt but realized that my limbs were not cooperating. The reason I felt no pain was not because of pain killers, it was because I had been paralyzed! Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes and I shook my head slowly. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

"This is no joke Prekrasnaya." His voice was stern now, as though he were reprimanding a child. "I will reshape you, mold you into the perfect weapon." "Even if I wanted to I could never do what you want!" I snapped. "I keep my gun in a damn cookie jar! I'm not a killer!"

Alexei waved away my disagreements as he moved around my bed, examining me with a critical eye. "Your injuries were extensive and they will take some time to heal properly." His expression grew dark at this. "I am a patient man. For now we will keep you temporarily paralyzed to avoid any unnecessary exertion. Once you are on the road to recovery we'll see about switching you to something a little less…inhibiting, yes?" With that he turned on his heel and strode from the room, leaving me to stare after him in shock.

-oOo-

Several weeks passed in relatively the same fashion; Alexei would come to my room each morning to tell me about his twisted revenge plans and the part I would play in it all. He would give me an update on how well my injuries were healing and then I would be left to my own thoughts until the next day. I was hooked up to a feeding tube and a saline drip to keep me from starving or dying from dehydration and the only other time I had any sort of human interaction was when a young, nameless girl would come to empty my catheter bag and check my fluids. The girl couldn't have been older than fourteen and she spoke no English. I'm sure this was intentional; it prevented me from establishing any kind of rapport with her and gaining a potential ally.

I knew I was going crazy like this. At night I would fall into terrible nightmares and during the day I found myself succumbing to heart-breaking hallucinations brought about by the loneliness.

The last nightmare had been particularly gruesome. I had returned to Trenton and everyone had welcomed me back with tars and open arms, but I didn't realize I had been set up as a sleeper agent until it was too late.

Clearly I've been watching too much Battlestar Galactica.

After moving out of my old apartment and into the Rangeman building I had been activated and within a matter of minutes I'd murder everyone in their sleep in the bloodiest ways possible. As I exited the building the blood followed me; it poured through the windows and down the walls, staining the pavement and rising up to swallow me like an ocean. I'd screamed myself into wakefulness, tears streaming down my cheeks once more. My thin nightgown clung to my body, drenched with sweat and tears until the nameless girl came in to change my clothing and give me my weekly sponge bath. I was lonely, humiliated and terrified that my violent dreams were an indication that I might actually be capable of the things Alexei believed me to be. I was no longer afraid for myself, I was afraid for those I loved. Who was going to protect them from me?

-oOo-

The next time I woke up I found myself in a much different place. I knew my eyes were open but I could see nothing but blackness all around me. I felt as though I was floating in the darkness and there were no sounds outside of my own breathing and the gentle flow of the warm water around my body. I was still paralyzed and any effort to move proved futile. "Hello?" I called out. Maybe I was dead. Maybe this was limbo and I was awaiting my eternal judgement.

There was a slight crackle before a calm voice floated out through a speaker. "Good morning Prekrasnaya." I recognized Alexei's voice. "I'm going to play some sounds for you now. These will help you on your journey to recognizing your true potential."

I almost laughed at the absurdity of his statement. The crazy Russian sounded like he belonged in a spiritual healing spa, not…wherever this was.

The speaker crackled softly again before I could hear a soft humming noise beginning to play. It would rise and fall occasionally but the pattern remained consistent. I recognized the sound from a brainwave app I had on my phone. I'd never put much stock in the ability of the sounds to actually alter my conscious or unconscious mind but maybe I would have to rethink that theory.

Once the humming had been playing for a while I began to hear gentle overlapping voices. In a sickly sweet tone they told me that I was weak, that revenge would strengthen me, and that by becoming a killer I would free myself from the shackles of my old life. They told me that Ranger was taking advantage of my weakness, that he would grow tired of me and eventually throw me away like so many others had. They told me he wasn't the man that I believed him to be, that he was a villain and a murderer and that he held no love for anyone but himself. They told me Alexei was my salvation and that he would make me strong; that he would give me control over my own life. They told me that he cared for me, that he would protect me from the people that wanted to harm me.

The tears came again and I struggled to breathe through my panic. I was amazed I had any tears left after all the crying I'd done recently. I knew these voices were wrong. I knew that I was being brainwashed and I did my best to fight, but somewhere in the back of my mind my insecurities began to wonder if maybe the voices were right.

"You can't think like that Stephanie," I told myself firmly. Maybe if I kept speaking out loud I could override whatever was happening to me. "You are not weak. Revenge is not the answer. Ranger would never betray you."

I kept up this mantra for hours as I lay there in the darkness, praying for rescue. As the days dragged on, however, I was slowly starting to believe what the voices told me. I mean, I was a line item in his budget under entertainment. He'd killed before, was it so far-fetched to think that he would off me when I no longer served a purpose?

"Fuck! Stop thinking like that Plum!"

He ALWAYS rescued me. But...he hadn't rescued me from Marcus. Maybe he was starting to lose interest.

Alexei had saved me.

Ranger had betrayed Alexei…

Over time my determination began to give way to feelings of betrayal and heartbreak, which slowly morphed into feelings of abandonment and then rage. He was going to pay for what he did to me.

-oOo-

 **(Alexei POV)**

I smiled as I watched my project's progress. She had been stubborn at first; fighting against my methods by talking to herself and reminding herself constantly of the love her mentor held for her. She'd even whispered his name in her sleep. Eventually, though, her stubbornness had given way to fear; fear that he really did believe she was useless, fear that he had given up on searching for her. She'd managed to hold on for over two weeks before her convictions finally began to waver. She began to question his intentions and those questions had turned into denial and finally anger.

Yes, she was going to be the most splendid monster I'd ever created. She was beautiful too, maybe I would bring her back to Russia with me when this was all over. The Bratva could make use of someone like her.

-oOo-

 **(Stephanie POV)**

I groaned as I slid into wakefulness. My head was pounding and I felt like my eyes were glued shut with cement. I lifted my hands to rub the gunk from my lashes, stopping mid-motion, stunned. I could move! Gingerly I tested each of my limbs, satisfied when they responded properly, albeit weakly, before peaking one eye open. Hissing in pain I squeezed both eyes tight, the brightness of the room too overwhelming after spending so long in that sensory deprivation tank.

"I do apologize Prekrasnaya," Alexei said softly as he slipped into the room. "Try opening your eyes again, I have dimmed the lights for you."

I tried again, peeking one eye open and then the other. The lights had been dimmed considerably, casting a warm yellow glow over my surroundings.

I was lying in a large, comfortable bed that had been set with a green and brown paisley print comforter and soft cream colored sheets. Scenic pictures hung on the walls and a large dresser and wardrobe filled the space. I door to my right was partially cracked, and I could see the outlines of a private bathroom beyond. It was much cozier than my 'hospital' room had been and I appreciated the additional comfort.

I still had to squint as I adjusted to sight and color again. Glancing up at Alexei I waiting patiently for him to speak. He had been right all along, I realized. Ranger was not the man I'd believed him to be. He'd abandoned me, he'd used me and he'd never believed in me. I was a big joke to him and it was only a matter of time before I was no longer amusing enough to keep around. Then he'd disappear me just like he did Alexei's brothers. He needed to be stopped before he had the chance.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and hungry. Angry."

"I must apologize for my treatment of you, but I needed you to see the truth. I'm giving you the chance to strike first. Do you trust me?"

I replied without hesitation, "of course." Alexei had saved me from Slotchmire and from my own naiveté. He was going to make me strong. He was going to fix what was broken inside me.

"Good. We are going to start you back on some solid foods today and once you have your strength back we'll start your training."

I nodded curtly. "I'm looking forward to it."

Alexei smiled at me and I couldn't help but give him a smile of my own. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I was going to get strong. I'd show them all.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2: Better Half of Me

o

Don't Let Me Down

Chapter Two: Better Half of Me

AN: Chapter two has arrived! Thank you all for your continued support, I'm really enjoying this story and I can't wait to bring you the next installment. For those of you who use Spotify, you can find the playlist that accompanies this story under my public playlists. Search for Skyygraphx and click on the "Electro" playlist under my user profile.

-oOo-

(Lyrics courtesy of Dash Berlin)

Broken promises that are like road kill  
They're on the side of the street  
Concrete casualties of love  
Chewed up and spit out  
Raise high then drop down and now  
I don't know what's left of me

But I collect myself  
And crawl through the shadows  
Reach out my hand to the sky and shout out  
I'll never make these same mistakes again  
Cause someone out there holds the key to my heart  
And do everything to tear it apart  
By never allowing myself to let you in

-oOo-

 **(Stephanie POV)**

I gasped as my back hit the mat with a loud 'whump'. Beads of sweat clung to my skin and I could feel my muscles protesting as I pushed myself harder. Alexei stood above me, nodding as he extended his hand to help me up. I grasped the proffered hand but instead of pulling myself up I used my full weight to yank, throwing him off balance. He hadn't been expecting the move and stumbled forward. I used his surprise against him and twisted gracefully, catching him behind the knees and bringing him down with me.

We both lay there, breathing hard and trying to recover from our sparring session.

"God Prekrasnaya! You're improving very quickly," he praised as he rose to his feet, a broad smile creasing his features. This time I allowed him to help me up, smiling broadly in return. Real smiles from Alexei were rare, but when he did allow them to surface it was as though he became a different person completely. While he was quite the attractive specimen even on a bad day, when he smiled, really smiled, he was breathtaking.

We had been training together for close to nine months now and my skills were rapidly improving. He taught me Muay Thai, Brazilian Jujitsu and Grappling, along with combat weapons such as throwing knives and staves. I got up close and personal with a variety of guns and I could now disassemble, reassemble and shoot more types than I even knew existed. I also finally learned the elusive skill of lock-picking. I have more stamina and energy than I can ever remember and I no longer have to fight the button on my jeans. The jury is still out on my eating habits though.

Alexei humors me, however, and keeps the kitchen stocked with my favorite snack foods along with the heathier options that I've begrudgingly made a part of my regular diet. Overall I'm in the best shape of my life and more than ready to take on my assignment. I told my mentor as much and he nodded at me in approval.

"Tomorrow night you will show me how far you've come. Go shower and change then meet me in the kitchen. We will discuss the details after dinner."

With a mock salute I retreated to my spacious bedroom and quickly peeled myself out of my sweaty sports bra, workout tank and yoga pants. Turning on the shower to let it warm up I took a few minutes to study myself in the full-length mirror. I was all sleek muscles and subtle curves, no extra flub anywhere to be found, and my skin had a healthy glow. My run-in with Slotchmire hadn't left me unscathed however, and I now sported several reminders of the incident. The knife wound on my thigh had needed quite a few stitches and left a large, pale scar that stood out in sharp contrast against my skin. Another smaller scar sliced thorough my left eyebrow, ending just short of my nostril; thin but still noticeable. It made me look dangerous and I found myself appreciating the significance of these battle wounds. Slotchmire had inadvertently changed the course of my future.

With a satisfied nod to my reflection I stripped out of my undies and stepped under the spray. The hot water felt amazingly soothing to my sore muscles and I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed clean before sitting in the tub and allowing the water to run over me. I stayed that way until I had turned pruney and the water ran cold. After drying off and changing into a bright magenta sports bra, gray tank and dorm pants I padded towards the kitchen. I was eager to prove myself.

-oOo-

 **(Alexei POV)**

I glanced up as my beautiful creation entered the kitchen, the fresh scent of her citrus shower gel lingering on her skin to create an intoxicating combination. She really was an extraordinary woman, both intelligent and beautiful, my Prekrasnaya. She had natural instincts for combat and she learned quickly, picking up her lessons with ease. She was an excellent pupil, made even better by her blind devotion to my cause.

I have watched her carefully over the months we've been training, searching for any indication that she had begun to slip from my control, but so far she's remained completely loyal. Even I'm impressed with my handy-work; it had been a thorough transformation. I'd broken the stubborn woman; turned her against everyone she held dear and in the place of her love I cultivated a deep and burning hatred. Perhaps in time I would make her more than just my pupil, but right now I need to focus. I could entertain thoughts of her lithe body writhing beneath mine after I've accomplished my long-awaited revenge.

-oOo-

 **(Stephanie POV)**

I took my place at the table, digging into my grilled salmon salad with gusto as my stomach rumbled its desire to be fed. Alexei joined me a few minutes later and we ate quietly and quickly, eager to get to the task at hand. After we'd finished our meals it was time to get down to business. Alexei pushed his plate aside, clasping his hands together he leaning forward conspiratorially. "This is it, are you ready?"

I nodded, trying to quell the butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't botch this, he was depending on me.

"You understand that your injuries have to be real if they are going to believe that you were being held captive all this time."

"Yes."

"Good. Tomorrow night you will call the TPD. You will tell them you were kidnapped by Randal Gress and that he held you in his cabin at Cedar Creek. He was released from prison shortly before your disappearance and has priors for sexual and aggravated assault. He did jail time for kidnapping the young woman he had been stalking and holding her captive for 3 months. That he kidnapped you and abused you while you were in his captivity will be believable given his record." He spread a map out on the table between us, using a red sharpie to circle a large patch of land that was used primarily for camping. "Randal has been living here since his release, he works on the grounds so getting to him should be easy. You will tell the police that you were being held outside of Trenton at 'some campground' and that you had to kill Randal to in order to escape. It's imperative that you make his death look like self-defense."

I nodded. "So I need to let him rough me up before I kill him." It wasn't a question. As he said, my injuries needed to be real for my story to be believable.

"You know what you need to do. Go prepare yourself. You leave tomorrow morning at 5 o'clock sharp. Good luck Prekrasnaya."

"I won't let you down."

-oOo-

4 am dawned dark an early and it was a struggle to get myself out of bed. I had tossed and turned all night, my sleep restless, broken and filled with nightmares. I had prepared myself mentally for this, I was going to be reborn with this mission, so why was every cell in my body screaming at me that this was wrong? It was as though my heart and my head were at war with each other.

Logically, I knew that Randal was a nasty piece of work, he deserved what was coming to him, but was I really a killer? The training had been easy, I fought practice rounds against Alexei and obliterated training targets, but snuffing out a paper zombie was much different from putting down a living person. The few times I had used my gun in the past had been life or death, I'd never hunted someone with the intent to kill…

I shook my head harshly, pulling my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Those thoughts were the old you! You are strong, you are in control and you can do this!" I repeated my pep-talk to myself several more times before quickly changing, grabbing my gear and heading out to the waiting cab.

I arrived at Cedar Creek Campgrounds just as the sun was cresting over the horizon. Thanking the cabbie, I left him with a hefty tip and the promise that I would find him should he tell anyone he saw me. He was eager to assure me that he saw nothing before hurrying on his way.

My target lived in an updated cabin set on a small stretch of property at the back of the park. It was a solitary dwelling about a mile out from the main portion of the campground and secluded within a large ring of trees. It afforded a decent amount of privacy without being too far from 'civilization'. Stashing my gear nearby I scurried up a tree and dug in to wait for him to leave.

It was about an hour later when Randal shuffled from his cabin on his way to work. Dropping from my hiding place I retrieved my supplies and made quick work of the lock before slipping inside to create my 'prison'.

The inside of the cabin was warm and inviting with a small kitchen, comfortable living room and single bedroom with master bath.

"Time to get to work."

Moving across the living room I attached a metal chain with a pronged collar to the wall next to the large stone fireplace, giving it enough slack that it would allow someone my height to stand without going too far. Breaking the last link on the chain I unclipping the collar and snapped it closed around my neck, securing it with a padlock that I would be depositing into Randal's pocket. Every detail needed to be perfect or this was going to fall apart. I scuffed the floor near the chain so as to make it appear that someone had been held in that space for a long period of time. Next I added a few feminine products under the bathroom sink along with my toothbrush and the towel I had used yesterday. I also attached shackles in the back of his closet and glued foam padding over the door and walls, creating a sound dampening hiding place for his helpless victim should he have unexpected company.

Making my way around the house once more I added little details here and there, a few strands of my hair on the bedsheets, pieces of my dirty clothing near the hamper, extra dishes in the sink, etc... Once I was satisfied that my scene had been properly organized I sat back to wait.

-oOo-

It didn't take long for Randal to find me loitering in his living room once he'd returned from work. He was instantly alert when he saw me lounging casually in one of his chairs and his expression grew suspicious.

"Who the hell are you? What're you doing here?"

I gave him a toothy smile that belied my jittery nerves. "I'm here to kill you."

Randal's lips pulled back in a sneer as he glared at me, hazel eyes dark with anger. "I dunno who the fuck you think you are, but I'm gonnna kick your ass!" He snarled. Grabbing a knife from the nearby block he charged at me.

He was a large man, nearly 6'2" and solid. His years in prison had left him with an excess of muscles and testosterone, but he lacked any real technique or grace, making him an easy opponent to beat. I allowed him to get in close enough to connect his fist with my jaw and I reeled backward with the impact, tumbling over the chair and landing with a painful thud, the collar digging into the sensitive skin of my throat. At least it would look authentic. I rolled away, dodging as he brought the knife down towards me, lodging it in the floor where my head had been. Kicking out, I dislodged the knife and sent it flying to the opposite end of the room. Randal recovered quickly and he grabbed my ankle in an iron hold. Using his full strength he lifted me off the ground and sent me flying into his glass-top coffee table, shattering it. I braced myself for the impact, hissing in pain as one of the broken shards imbedded itself in my left arm. I'd probably need stitches for that.

We continued to scuffle until my clothes were torn, my lip was split and I was pretty sure I was going to pass out from blood loss thanks to the wound in my arm. Employing my new skills I twisted sharply, slipping free from his grasp and sprinting towards the small kitchen. I yanked another knife from the block and spun back to face him just as he charged me again. Using his own momentum against him I wedged the large chef's blade up into his ribcage as he crashed into me.

I could feel the warmth from his blood running over my hands and seeping into my clothing and I had to shove down the urge to vomit as he gurgled his last few breaths before collapsing at my feet, dead. I was shaking now, my breath coming in uneven gasps, and it took several minutes for me to calm my racing heart. I forcefully shook off the feeling of disgust and nausea, pulled myself back together and prepared for the next portion of Alexei's plan. Making my way over to the phone I dialed the familiar number for the TPD.

"Trenton Police Department, what's your emergency?"

I didn't recognize the voice on the phone. "My name's Stephanie Plum. I've been kidnapped…I need help…" I let the receiver drop out of my hands as I sagged back against the counter. I was exhausted. Maybe I'd let that scuzzbucket get a few to many hits in…

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3: Something Better

o

Don't Let Me Down

Chapter Three: Something Better

AN: Hello everyone, I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out, life has been kind of bonkers lately. This chapter is a little rushed but I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thank you for all the reviews!

-oOo-

(Lyrics courtesy of Audien)

A stranger's eyes that somehow look familiar  
I know that when it's you, I'll remember  
Remember

So wait for me; I swear I'll find you  
Climbing every wall that hides you  
I know we were meant for something better  
So wait for me; the world is changing  
Underneath, the ground is shaking  
You and I were meant for something better  
Better, oh

I swear I'll find you

-oOo-

(Morelli POV)

Eight of us sat gathered together in a large makeshift war room on the 5th floor of the Rangeman building. The hum of computer equipment and the clacking of fingers over keyboards were the only sounds as we conducted searches and scanned camera footage for any sign of our missing girl. It had been a solid 13 months since Stephanie's disappearance and we'd found nothing.

"Fuck!"

I winced at the sound of plaster cracking as Manoso's fist connected solidly with the wall. We were all feeling the strain. He and his men had been working tirelessly, tracking down every potential lead and obscure rumor they could find, and I was grateful that they had been willing to back-burner their personal feelings to allow me in on their search. I'd always known that Rangeman was well connected but I hadn't realized just how deep that rabbit hole went until now. While it appeared that most of their dealings, both privately and professionally, stayed mostly within the morally acceptable range they also had connections to some of the more unsavory elements of Jersey's underbelly. Right now, though, I was damn appreciative for those contacts. I knew the TPD were doing everything in their power to bring Steph back but there were places that they just couldn't go. I'd never give Manoso shit for consorting with the dark side again.

By now we'd expanded our search to cover almost the entire US from coast to coast but so far no Jane Does matching my Cupcake's description had come in from any of the hospitals, morgues or homeless shelters. It was one wild goose after another and every time we returned empty handed it became harder and harder to cling to the hope of finding her alive. And if we did find her…what kind of condition would she be in? Would she be the same vibrant, stubborn woman that everyone here had grown to love?

And love her they did. Every man in this room, I realized belatedly, would take a bullet for that woman, myself included. The Bombshell Taskforce had been a volunteer assignment and these seven men had been quick to jump onboard, no questions asked. Many of them looked at her like a little sister and I wish it hadn't taken her getting kidnapped for me to realize just how far they were willing to go to protect her. It was humbling to see how hard they were working to bring her home.

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the tense silence and shook me from my thoughts. Manoso answered it with an angry "what?"

The rest of the room wasn't privy to conversation but his heated response made it clear that he was less than thrilled with whoever he was speaking to.

"Are you saying I should just give up?"

Another beat of silence.

"Fuck you."

With a growl he ended the call and heaved a deep sigh. It was probably the most human I had ever seen the man.

"Everyone take a break and get some sleep. We'll reconvene at 0600 and start fresh." With that he strode stiffly from the room, anger radiating off of him in waves.

The rest of us glanced uncertainly at each other before Santos slammed his palm down on the table to get our attention.

"Aight kids, you heard Bossman. We ain't doing Shorty any good like this. Sleep it off and get your asses back here in the am."

Of all the men on Manoso's core team I found that Lester Santos was the easiest to get along with. He was, I discovered, Manoso's cousin and a silent partner in the company, which had given him some pull while trying to convince them to include me as part of this operation. For that I owed him a major debt. It had been difficult at first, allowing someone else to take point while I fell into the rank and file, but I'd swallowed my pride, not without some difficulty mind you, and taken a step back. Giving Santos a curt nod I pushed back from my computer and got up to follow the rest of the tired men from the room. I made my way down to the garage and drove home on autopilot.

I slid through the door to my empty house, leaning my back against it and sighing. "Where are you Cupcake?"

While I understood the need for a break it was difficult to sleep with the knowledge that she might be out there in pain and suffering. She was one of the strongest women I'd ever met and now I was regretting not telling her that more often. I'd made demands on her that weren't fair and I couldn't help but wonder if somehow, maybe if I'd been more supportive, I could have prevented this.

With another heavy sigh I pushed away from the door and headed towards the bedroom, dropping a few hamster crunchies into Rex's cage on the way. The stupid rodent was my only connection to her right now and I'd be damned if he wasn't going to be alive and well to greet her when she got back.

-oOo-

 **(Lester POV)**

I sank down into one of the vacated computer chairs after everyone had filed out of the room. This was a fucking nightmare. I debated following them out and catching a few ZZ's of my own, but something in my gut just wouldn't let me leave. Cracking my knuckles and trying to get comfortable I turned up the police scanner and waited.

Steph and I had developed an easy friendship over the months she'd been working with Rangeman and it made my heart ache to think of her out there on her own, trying to survive whatever horrible shit her rotten luck had gotten her into this time. She was really an amazing woman. She'd seen past the scary bad-ass personas we had all so carefully cultivated and simply accepted us for who we were. She had been a breath of fresh air for many of the men in this building and nearly everyone had been ready to jump aboard the Bombshell Taskforce. Eventually we'd managed to narrow it down to myself, Ranger, Bobby, Cal, Hector, Tank and Morelli. At first Ric had been adamant about keeping Morelli out of the loop but I knew the cop was going to get involved whether we liked it or not, he wanted to find her just as badly as we did, if not more. Despite his tumultuous relationship with Stephanie he was a good cop, better to have him on our team than in our way. Eventually my stubborn ass cousin had caved and we'd brought Morelli into the fold. He'd turned out to be an asset, he was damn good at what he did and offered outside the box thinking that had been valuable.

I was jolted back to attention when the radio crackled to life.

"This is Officer Harvard. We found her! She's ok, we've got Miss Plum!"

I was out of my chair and halfway down the hall before I'd even realized I was moving. Skidding into the elevator I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited anxiously for it to stop at 7. When it pinged open I was on the move again, pounding on Ric's door with more force than was probably necessary.

He yanked the door open with an angry snarl and I couldn't help by give him a cheeky grin. "They fuckin' found her man. TPD's on route!"

-oOo-

 **(Stephanie POV)**

I awoke to the sounds of hospital machinery again and a brief pang of panic shot thorough me before I was able to reign it in. I cracked my eyes open to take in my surroundings. All around me were tired faces, all of them cracked into wide smiles. I had to resist the urge to scowl at them. Instead I forced a tired grin onto my face and gave them a small finger wave. "Hey guys," I said softly.

The room erupted into chaos at that point and I found myself the recipient of so many hugs and kisses it made my head spin.

"Bombshell, man, you had us so worried!" Tank.

"Glad to have you back Beautiful." Lester.

"Welcome back Bomber, Rangeman's been lonely without you." Bobby.

"Cupcake, are you ok? I kept Rex safe for you, I'm sure he's anxious to see you." Joe. For just a minute my heart fluttered before I stamped it back down.

"Babe." I locked my gaze with Ranger's and I could see the emotions swirling behind his eyes; relief, fear, love… Again my treacherous heart fluttered. No. I couldn't let myself get lost in his lies again. Letting my lower lip tremble I reached a hand out to him. He was across the room in an instant, pulling me into an achingly familiar embrace. I let his scent wash over me and for just the briefest second I wondered if Alexei had been wrong.

I clung to him with one arm and reached for Joe with the other. When Morelli grabbed my free hand and brought it to his lips I allowed the big fat crocodile tears to flow freely. I was a damn good actress.

"It was horrible," I wailed. "Randal," I hiccupped here, sobbing harder. "He…he…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Joe looked horrified and I could swear I saw tears threatening to fall. Interesting. He kissed my knuckles again, never letting go of my hand.

"I'm so sorry Babe." Ranger's voice was barely a whisper. He sounded so defeated. Good.

I pulled back from both of them, giving them a small head shake. "I'm sorry I had you all worried." That's the me they expect, screw up bounty hunter from hell. Always apologizing and making excuses for shit that wasn't my fault.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum," I was startled when my mother's voice cut through the crowd. She stood patiently by the doorway as everyone bid me farewell, letting me know they were right outside if I needed them. My mom gently pushed the door shut behind her and moved to stand somewhat awkwardly by my bedside. She took my hand in hers, staring at it with a pained expression on her face. "You have nothing to apologize for."

My eyes widened at this. Where was the woman who believed I could do only wrong, who brought shame to our family, who never had any pride in her daughter? This wasn't the angry woman I had left behind and the tears now streaming down her face were beginning to crack my resolve. "Mom…"

"Let me finish." She took a deep breath, as though searching for the right words. "I'm sorry."

I was floored.

"You are the strongest young woman I have ever met and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

I saw spots beginning to dance in front of my vision. My ears were humming and my stomach twisted sharply. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to be angry that I'd been the center of gossip again. She was supposed to reprimand me and demand I find another job. She didn't love me, she tolerated me. This wasn't right. I just looked at her, stunned, waiting for her to continue.

"I was afraid Stephanie. I was afraid that if you could make it on your own doing your crazy bounty hunter job that…" She swallowed thickly. "I was afraid that you wouldn't need your mother anymore."

This time the tears that streamed over my cheeks were real. I cried harder than I think I've ever cried in my life and my structured little picture of my angry mother shattered like glass. I threw my arms around her and we cried together for what felt like hours. Alexei had been wrong about my mom. But he was human too, even he made mistakes; that was ok. I could forgive my mother, I loved her, she was family. But Ranger...he would still pay for his indiscretions.

TBC…


End file.
